


Day 21: Torture

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Evil Albus Dumbledore, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Ginny Weasley is Awesome, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Meh, Military Ranks, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Ministry of Magic is Corrupt (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic is Terrible (Harry Potter), Torture, Whump, albus Dumbledore is minister, febuwhump day 21, very 1984 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: prequel to day 14Draco watches as the love of his life is tortured.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 13





	Day 21: Torture

**Author's Note:**

> this supplies some insight into the universe where day 14 takes place but you don't have to read day 14 to understand this but it would be awesome if you went and read day 14 after reading this!

The blonde couldn’t look away. Couldn’t close his eyes. He wished he could at least cast a spell to block his hearing but he also couldn’t move. it hurt so much and it wasn’t even his own pain.

“Crucio!” The horrible men laughed in amusement while the small thin boy writhed beneath them. He no longer screamed, in too much pain to even make his vocal cords work. The group of teenagers had been ambushed while on a trek for new shelter they had paused briefly to finish a discussion and it had been just enough time for one of the ministry’s squads to locate them. The group had jumped at the chance to capture and torture the obvious rebels. The teens knew they shouldn’t have stopped. 

The blonde let out a whimper at the sight of the mess of tears and snot his beloved's face was. The men released another curse and the blonde cried, “please stop. He can’t take anymore look at him! You’re killing him! Please! Please stop!”

The men simply laughed and hit the boy with another round. The boy’s back arched and in a few hopeless moments, he collapsed. His body had given up and passed out. The blonde felt a little sick in the pride that bloomed in his chest at the knowledge that most would have passed out after the third or fourth round. Harry had withstood 9.

It was the moment Harry passed out that all hell broke loose. The men disappointed their plaything had given in relaxed their hold on the others in order to decide what to do next, that had been just enough for ginny to burst free and knock out her captor while punching the guys that held the twins. The fight blossomed and within the chaos, Draco tried desperately to reach his intended. His hand had barely grazed Harry when a man violently grabbed the raven-haired boy and apparated away. Draco just stood and stared in horror at the spot Harry had once laid. He couldn’t breathe. Didn't process anything but knew that at some point Ginny had grabbed him and at another their group of school-age rebels, their self decreed “Dumbledore’s Army” a name that never failed to make Harry smile amused by its irony, was forced to split in two. 

This event would later prove to be noted in the history books for its importance in the eventual overthrow of Minister Albus Dumbledore. How General Draco Malfoy’s desperation to avenge his one true love would help to drive the DA’s cause. How Chief of Staff Ginny Weasley’s anger at the Ministry had only been increased due to the unnecessary torture her family had been forced to endure. How the DA would rage in grief and vow to bring the new age. It has been argued that the day Harry Potter was stolen was the beginning of the new world. The ministry would be taken down and in its ashes would rise The Free World where magic could belong to everyone.


End file.
